Zoom Lens
by LeSinner
Summary: Karin and Sakura figured it was only a matter of time before Sasuke would fall for one of them - then they catch Sasuke staking his territory liberally on a particular blonde. Then they catch him again! Before they know it, they're hooked. "You're saying I can mark you where they can see it?" - Sasuke. Warning: graphic.
1. Prologue - edited

.

.

.

.

In Konoha, there were many beautiful people. And down a particular street stood two of such. Down this street, was a pair of familiar, young, hot-blooded kunoichi, seemingly thick as thieves. Pretty to look at, but too scary to touch.

(It was nothing new, really. You just don't want to mess with a hot kunoichi. It simply went against the unwritten code – you don't mess with them, they mess with you.)

Now, what made this situation wrong?

Because these two kunoichi were definitely not thick as thieves. In fact, Karin and Sakura weren't even friends.

But – and this "but" was so big, it was practically Kardashian (this reference, of course, was from a universe far removed from that of the kunoichis') – they had one thing in common (or perhaps a few several traits shared between rabid fan girls).

They loved – were obsessed with – Sasuke. They loved to watch – stalk – him, and often had duels on who got first dibs on taking Sasuke – taking, raping, dominating, making odd-haired babies with, et cetera – out on a date.

The fight for Sasuke's heart would never end. Even when he got a hotter than hot lover himself. Ever.

Or so the village thought.

For now, they did have some sort of friendship. Or, to be more truthful, an alliance.

Now, they had a new thing in common. One that did no harm to Sasuke, or even to Sasuke's property (the fan girl battles did tend to go overboard).

But should Sasuke ever catch wind of this, well, hell hath no fury like a possessive teme, after all. If there was one thing Konoha learned (besides avoiding all those sexy, hot woman ninjas), it was –

– to stay the hell away from his precious, wonderful, and beautifully manly Sexy Hokage.

You do not mess with the Uchiha. Or his Uzumaki.

And Karin and Sakura? They were about to do just that and as repeatedly as they can.

No longer will the Uchiha and his Uzumaki's sex life be sacred – it was now a free show for all converted and devoted fans!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke glared.

Nothing new there, but today, oh did he glare.

He was already in a bad mood – there were more girls swooning over his dobe lately, after all.

Then here he was, feared, respected, coveted, what have you – and he was being totally ignored.  
Uchiha protocol stated he handle the offence immediately – read, smite those foreign fucking whores who dared cling to the Hokage – but ANBU and even Konoha protocol demanded he treat these visiting dignitaries with respect.

Well. What Konoha didn't know couldn't possibly hurt it.

Then again, that blasted Neji was eyeing him like he was ready to defend those harpies against Sasuke. The nerve.

Meddlesome Hyuuga!

"Ladies, I'm sure you're both tired from this meeting. Why don't we finally catch some dinner, hmm?"

The Hokage's smooth voice broke Sasuke away from his ire –

The visiting Lady of So and So and representative of So and So looked ready to protest –

"My treat! Well, Konoha's actually, but I'm offering anyway!"

– only to pour fuel on it and then set it blazing brighter than before.

_Blast that dobe! He even looks like he's enjoying the attention! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

The foreign visitors were so pleased, they wasted no time clutching the Hokage's arms to their well-endowed bosoms.

_Probably fake, Sasuke thought spitefully._

"Hokage-sama, oh, the pleasure is all ours."

"Maybe we can even have some dessert afterwards?"

The Hokage was unaffected by blatant invitation; neither did the breast-arm contact move him. To the women, it was either that he was simply a gentleman, or he just didn't swing that way.

_He was bi, actually, but nobody, least of all these harpies, needed to know that, Sasuke thought - spitefully._

"Mah, perhaps. I'm sure Old Man Teuchi's got some dessert somewhere in the menu!"

Sasuke smirked behind his porcelain mask. Spitefully. That's right, bitches, you're not sinking your claws in this man.

"Well! Let's get a move on, then. Lee, why don't you lead our guests over? Neji, you, too. And you, Sasuke –" Sasuke's eyes brightened behind his mask, sure his Hokage was going to set things right tonight!

"Sasuke," the Hokage carried on, "Take this to the filing room, will you? You can go home after. I'm off to dinner, ja!"

And with a theatrical swish of the Hokage cloak, the room was left empty besides Sasuke himself.  
Sasuke smashed the closest wall.

.

.

Not five minutes later, Sasuke was fuming as he put away the no doubt important – it had to be important, to have such an elite ANBU filing the damn things – documents.

Ready to go home and sulk, and resign the Hokage himself from the bedroom (if the dobe dared go home smelling of female sex and cum, he'd castrate the most powerful man in Fire Country himself), Sasuke moved to stand away from the filing cabinet.

Only to be met with Resistance.

A good-smelling, male, bedroom-voiced Resistance. Who had its crotch directly on Sasuke's ass.

"Get off me, dobe," the ANBU elite growled. "Shouldn't you be having dinner and dessert by now?"

"I couldn't leave just like that, Sasuke." The Hokage teasingly trailed his tongue down the column of the ANBU captain's neck as he ground his hardness against the captain's delicious ass. "Not when they think I'm available. Not when I appear like_unclaimed_ territory, _Sasuke_," The Hokage punctuated his words with sharp, hot, prolonged thrusts to Sasuke's toned ass, knowing which buttons to push.

Sasuke found he couldn't move his hands – the Hokage had bound his wrists with a single, large hand. Then the Hokage's free hand trailed hotly from Sasuke's chest, down, down, skirting Sasuke's steadily turgid length, to run sensually over a toned thigh, to the juncture of his perineum and thigh, molesting, and deliberately arousing.

Sasuke wanted to fight back, to growl, to show that he was not pleased (he could still smell those women's perfume clinging to the Hokage's arms) but while the mind was strong, the flesh was weak, and his flesh was so, so weak to his Hokage's burning touch.

Suffice it to say, Sasuke's body spoke for himself when his ass presented itself to the Hokage's heat, spreading his legs wide and bowing his back obscenely as his mind took flight. He was practically a cunt in heat, he was!

He hated losing control – but he surrendered without hesitation, each and every time to his Hokage. This was the only man who could own him without even a word, own him with but a glance.

The Hokage rubbed himself sensually against Sasuke, and Sasuke could immediately tell the Hokage wore no clothing.

Sasuke's eyes fell shut. His Hokage was suddenly naked, while he himself was fully clothed. _Oh, fuck. Oh, yes_. He could feel the length of the Hokage's cock!  
Before he knew it, he himself was completely bare save for his porcelain mask, feeling his master's hand rub clever, hot fingers on his nipples, then down, slithering with such cleverness to his –

"Oh, yes, _nnnngh_, oh…" Sasuke lay open and vulnerable to his Hokage.

The hand pumped him leisurely, while the other hand released Sasuke's wrists (and Sasuke, being the well-trained ninja he was, kept his hands attached to the cabinet) and fitted Sasuke's lean body along the Hokage's tightly. Then it clamped on Sasuke's hip, pulling him closer again as the Hokage's own engorged length frotted against Sasuke's ass cheeks, leaving behind trails of hot wetness.

Sasuke was a pervert, he really was. His imagination could run wild all day, imagining the myriad of ways the Hokage could take him, or sometimes he'd imagine himself on the giving end. Then again, no pleasure could compare to being on his Hokage's receiving end. And this particular session was just boiling his blood.

No penetration, _not yet_. No oral, no. But oh yes, yes, yes, this definitely agreed perfectly well with Sasuke's perversions.

This was going to be hard, fast, perhaps a bit brutal, but utterly delicious. Sasuke's lips formed a loose, almost rabid grin.

"Miss me already then, Hokage-sama?"

In response, the Hokage nipped a turned jaw. Well, if Sasuke wanted to put it that way, sure, why not.

Slowly, the Hokage's hand increased its tempo, beating his Subordinate's staff with searing expertise, faster, and faster. Sasuke could barely keep his thoughts straight; his Hokage was rubbing the slit of his length tortuously, spreading his pre-cum lewdly; his Hokage's cock sliding up, down, up, down, up, down, then perilously close to his hole, and, and –

_There was an intruder in the room, dobe, dobe, someone's watching us-you, cover your ass, dobe; watching the dobe slide his finger inside me, oh and –_

"Oh _fuck_, Naruto, _Naruto_, dobe, I'm _coming_!"

.

.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down. And then, he thought, _damn, dobe, this is kinda hot_. Sasuke's breathy pants grew heavier as he looked on to his dobe's handiwork.

Sasuke's cock was still red, angry and hard. There was no cum, no jizz, no ejaculate painting the cabinet's flat surface.

None, besides the pre-cum from Sasuke's cock smeared on the cabinet, there was nothing.

Why?

Because just as Sasuke was one hell of a pervert, the Hokage was just as perverted as he.

The Hokage loved giving his precious Subordinate orgasms.

And dry ones were fucking awesome. Maximum stimulation!

So there the Hokage's hand was, two broad fingers, the index and thumb, at the base of Sasuke's penis, keeping the juice he so loved to orally draw off Sasuke from painting the filing cabinet.

And while the Hokage's right hand was occupied with preserving Sasuke's pleasure, the left moved. The finger already inside went deeper. Both arms covered Sasuke's front, the left just had to delve deeper between Sasuke's thighs and the mental image Sasuke conjured was already too hot.

Sasuke trembled. His legs spread shakily wider in base as his ass waved high up in the air.

He rested his head with a loud thump on the filer. The lubed finger turned into two, efficiently and quickly preparing him as they entered into his slickened heat. Then it withdrew to circle his hole and enter again.

Then three.

Then four.

The Hokage's lips, teeth, and tongue trailed across Sasuke's broad shoulders. He suckled and kissed wetly.

Sasuke moaned and panted loudly, hands still glued of their own volition. Sasuke's body swayed back and forth with pleasured force.

"I have less than ten minutes before those diplomats double back for me, Sasuke," The Hokage grunted/growled/husked.

Sasuke groaned at the rough arousal he could hear rasping in the Hokage's voice. Already he can tell where this was going.

The Hokage turned Sasuke on wobbly legs to face him before he moved Sasuke's mask to steal a hot kiss. When they parted, saliva remained bridging them together.

"Sasuke, I'm going to fuck you hard, and you're going to mark me like you usually do." He sounded so matter-of-fact; Sasuke loved a confident dobe.

He lifted Sasuke, just as Sasuke wrapped long legs around the muscular Hokage.

The Hokage fooled around a bit as he waited for Sasuke to respond. He teasingly dragged the head of his cock over Sasuke's twitching hole as he ran a hand from Sasuke's ass to his thighs then back again. Sasuke' legs were sexy, sexy killer legs.

Sasuke's eyes glittered. His voice came out hoarse, as though he had been screaming instead of harshly chanting his pleasure.

"You're saying I can mark you where they can see it?" Sasuke's toes curled at the thought. He was a possessive bastard, after all.

"Make it good, Sasuke. You know I heal fast."

The Hokage and his Subordinate locked eyes as the Hokaged slowly lowered his Subordinate onto his own neglected penis.

Sasuke sank onto his Hokage's cock and moaned at how beautifully full and full and full and sexy he felt. It was a huge cock, and he absolutely loved it, especially the ridged veins indenting against his inner walls. He loved how the larger than average penis simply curved into him, brushing his prostate gland powerfully. _Fuck_.

And while the Hokage had free reign with the pace of their rutting, Sasuke had free reign of the Hokage.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. So hot and _tight_." Sasuke could feel the delicious intrusion acutely.

Sasuke growled back in response, body rocking harshly against the filing cabinet.  
They were swiftly building into a frenzy now.

He trailed his lips against the Hokage's throat gently, lovingly. Then he suckled it repeatedly with a harsh vengeance, breaking capillaries, and leaving marks; just as his fingers left scorching, reddened trails on his Hokage's arms, shoulders, and back; just as his own cock left trails of his pre-cum, his scent, his musk on the Hokage's ridged belly.  
The Hokage moaned in delight, clutching Sasuke's ass, digging in. His hips pistoned mercilessly, aiming relentlessly for that gland within Sasuke that could make him –

"Oh yessssss, there, _there_, more, _more_, harder, _please harder,_ dobe – "

The Hokage grasped the bouncing cock of his Subordinate and tugged. Then he placed his lips upon Sasuke's nipples and sucked wetly.

Sasuke's insides clenched tightly at the stimulus as it drew a ragged moan/mewl out from him.

"We're almost there, almost there, baby, we're almost, oh yes, so tight – "

Sasuke couldn't breathe, it felt too good, he clung tightly, leaving as much marks as he could on his Hokage.

As Sasuke's orgasm came closer and closer, his vision swam and he moved his hips lewdly as much as he could to aid his Hokage in attaining their release. Behind him, the filer was being battered against the wall with the force of their fucking.

And just like a great wave from the sea, it came.

Acutely, he could feel how his Hokage's great sweaty chest felt against his, and he could hear the slapping of their flesh, and then he bit hard on the tendon of his Hokage's neck.  
"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, yes, I love you, oh, Naruto."

Then he blacked out.

- _But_ not before seeing the silhouette of ninja watching their lovemaking. Watching his dobe's ass flex; watching his dobe's hips pound into him; watching his dobe's balls….

.

.

"Sasuke, baby, are you all right?"

Sasuke was roused from his brief blackout. He could feel the sweat, the heat and fluids shared between them. He was still in his Hokage's arms.

Sasuke gave a silly grin. Post-orgasm Sasuke was always silly.

"Better than ever, dobe. I can't believe you managed to fit all that foreplay and sex in – what, under fifteen minutes?"

Naruto gave a perverted yet besotted smile in return. "What can I say? You're irresistible." He punctuated this by rubbing the sensitive head of his cock over Sasuke's semen filled hole. It never failed to satisfy the animal in his jinchuuriki body.

Pleased, Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's defined and bulging chest as he ground down tiredly on the slick, satiated cock.

"Flatterer," Sasuke whispered.

Then quietly, the lovers dressed each other and took their leave of each other sweetly, with soft kisses and gentle touches.  
But before Naruto could leave, Sasuke made sure Naruto looked, smelled, and tasted like he came from great sex. He also made sure that every inch of him was covered, except for the neck and arms. Despite marking Naruto with abandon, he really didn't like other people staring at Naruto.

_Ha! Take that, bitches!_ Sasuke thought. He could already imagine their appalled and envious looks.

And with a fond smile, he watched Naruto walk down the hall, sex-hair, sex-smell, post-orgasmic glow and all.  
Ah. Life was good right now.

.

.

Sasuke's body was aching – the fifteen-minute session was quick and rough. But it was a beautiful ache. It was a pleasurable, delicious ache.

Even now, minutes after the act, he could still feel his pleasured spiral, his lover's fingers inside him.

Sasuke smiled a giddy, possessive smile. _That body is mine, those fingers are mine, Naruto is **my** lover_! Idly, Sasuke picked at his red fingers. He had scratched his precious Hokage good.

But when Sasuke looked to the door, he remembered with startling clarity the voyeurs from earlier.

He frowned, his post-orgasm mood nearly completely soured by the thought.

He didn't mind baring his body – hell, Naruto loved to fuck Sasuke in public places, he loved showing off Sasuke's body and publicly worshipping it – a fact that flattered and warmed Sasuke's black little heart to no end!

But Naruto's body?

_Hells, no! Naruto's body is for personal and exclusive viewing pleasure only!_

Nobody was allowed to appreciate the beauty of the Hokage's golden body whilst making love!  
Nobody was allowed to see the rippling muscles of Naruto's back and ass as he worked Sasuke in a pleasured frenzy!  
Nobody was allowed to get a boner and have wet dreams over Naruto's impassioned love-making cries!

And just like that, the Uchiha hunted down the not-so-far-away Hokage (never mind the dripping cum down his thighs, or the squishing sounds it made between his ass cheeks) and dragged him home to wash away the voyeur's perverted gaze.

He didn't care, that foreign diplomats were expecting the Hokage to wine and dine them.  
He accomplished this with great flair and success, of course. By making love. In private, this time.

.

.

In a not so distant building, safely far from the Hokage's tower (and the room of Filing and Sex) two kunoichi, a red-head and a pinkette, were drooling over how positively alive Sasuke was – how beautiful and electric and utterly fucked his perfect ass was. In fact, their panties were completely soaked through.

Never mind that neither of them were the cause.  
Nooo, they had no problem seeing their precious Sasuke-kun being fucked – and loving it, demanding it – by a completely gorgeous Hokage. At this point, their desire no longer lay solely on Sasuke's shoulders.

They figured, if they couldn't have both Naruto and Sasuke (after all that, how could you turn one down for the other?), then watching from afar should be just _fine_.

In fact, they figured that as tonight was the first of many nights they'd be camping out like this, they'd keep a scrapbook (huge black book of Naruto and Sasuke going at it everywhere in the Hokage's residence) of tonight to commemorate (and turn to it in moment of sexual self-gratification).

.

.

.

AN: This fic was meant to be very mature. And very voyeur-ish. There will be some plot, but mostly, er, PWP.  
This is my first slash, and thus my first slash lemon!


	2. Sasuke The Suspicious - edited

**Sasuke knows someone likes to watch them get it on and he clearly thinks they're out to steal Naruto away from him. This of course leads to bastardly behaviour - showing the world that Uzumaki was taken in the most bastardly of ways: Public claiming.**

Sasuke still wants to know who's been watching his dobe.  


.

.

Naruto sat quietly in his office. Believe it or not, he didn't have much time to think (Sasuke making sure to take up all his time when not spent with paperwork) these days. And though he absolutely hated sending Sasuke out on missions (never mind that it was part of Sasuke's job), Naruto had to do it. Sasuke being on a brief day mission at the moment allowed Naruto the perfect quiet to think.

Something's been up, since a week ago, in fact.

It was since the filing room incident. And as much as he enjoyed that particular loving, it appeared to be the beginning of Sasuke's issues.

Naruto decided to go about this as methodically as possible. Now, here were the facts.

**Fact 1: Sasuke was pissed.  
**  
So. Sasuke was pissed. Naruto wasn't sure at whom exactly Sasuke was pissed at, but that he was.

At least, Naruto _thinks_ Sasuke's pissed… because the sex – which will never run out in this relationship – was almost always angry. So, yes, angry sex. Naruto hadn't been able to make slow, sweet love (it was a form of torture, actually) to Sasuke in days. Sasuke just kept pouncing like a cat on catnip.

Not that it was bad! It was as spectacular as always. But, you know… he did kind of miss the slow tortu – ah, the slow sex.

Then lately, Sasuke had taken to marking Naruto more, but angrily. Kissing Naruto in public more, but angrily. Feeding Naruto ramen. Also angrily.

It can happen all in the span of a few minutes, too! Take yesterday, for example:

_Naruto was hungry late at night and dragged Sasuke off to Ichiraku's. All was right with the world (Naruto's world revolved around Sasuke and ramen – and sometimes paperwork, too), when Sasuke abruptly stiffened beside him. Coincidentally, it was also the same time Naruto sensed they were being watched - closer than usual._

Sasuke threw their almost empty surroundings furious glances before abruptly placing a possessive hand at Naruto's nape.

"Teme? What're you – !" Sasuke straddled Naruto's thighs, surprise-grinding the blonde and nearly knocking them off the high stool. Amusingly enough, Naruto got them stabilized by groping the teme's ass with two, large hands.

Sasuke abruptly shoved his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and proceeded to rape it thoroughly.

Naruto didn't mind, judging by the responsive moan; and before they knew it, they had a full out, but brief, make-out session complete with light petting (Naruto's hands did their job in pulling and groping Sasuke's ass cheeks).

Thankfully, neither Teuchi-jiji nor any hapless minor was around to enjoy the show.

(Anko was there though. She made sure to let them know by loudly wolf-whistling. She's been wanting to have a threesome, see.)

When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto was about ready to dry hump his lover to completion, right there in the sacred ramen stand. For him, the presence of ramen only made things hotter and - wow, there's a thought, why not use ramen as a sex toy!

Despite his thoughts, Naruto turned wide eyes and flushing cheeks to his teme, appropriately stunned.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sure, Naruto loved the kiss, but, uh, wasn't this a bit too spontaneous for the bastard?

In response, however, Sasuke only pulled away to rain aggressive hickies upon Naruto's strong neck.

After one particularly vigorous suck, he hopped off Naruto and strove to finish his own ramen bowl as he glared at the stand in general with heavy-lidded eyes (and with a prominent boner he was sporting).

"Sasuke, what – um, teme?"

Sasuke waved away Naruto's worry and shoved noodles into Naruto's mouth before he could say anything more.

And that was just yesterday, too.

Naruto leered at nothing in particular. Sasuke was _so_ sexy.

But then anyway, back to the matter at hand.

Clearly Sasuke wasn't angry at having to perform those tasks. Obviously, something else was pissing his Uchiha bastard off.

And amidst the pleasure-induced haze, Naruto would notice Sasuke'd throw angry glares and suspicious glances everywhere more than usual. Which kind of led to Fact 2.

**Fact 2: Sasuke's possessive and territorial behavior, though delightful and amusing, was slowly increasing in propensity and intensity.  
**

Once, Naruto tried to hold Sasuke's hand (off-duty, date night). He didn't refuse, oh no, and though that was strange by itself, it only got stranger.

What Sasuke did was practically parade the clasped hands around the village. Then he hissed at any suspected lingering stare upon Naruto's person.

Then on that same night, Sasuke wanted to have sex in the public park. And he also insisted Naruto do him hard and good, while at the same time demanding he scream Sasuke's name for everyone to hear.

(Here, Naruto huffed amusedly. Sasuke always denied being a pushy bottom.)

Naruto tried so hard to resist, (wanting Sasuke to scream instead), but in the end, well, they were both so loud, even Suna knew to whom Naruto and Sasuke belonged to.

And if only within the confines of his mind, Naruto would admit that their relationship wasn't exactly a fairytale romance (saying that out loud would only make Sasuke think Naruto wasn't happy with what they had – paranoid, insecure, adorable, sexy teme). But he wouldn't change it. He chased Sasuke for X number of years and now that he had Sasuke, he'd do most anything to keep him.

Naruto shook his head to remain at task. Though Fact 1 and Fact 2 were the most obvious, there were other facts to consider.

These were the facts seemingly unrelated to Facts 1 and 2.

**Fact 3: Sakura and Karin appeared to have some sort of tenuous alliance. Hell somewhat froze over, by the way.**

Fact 4: Sakura and Karin were often (always) seen around the Tower these days. Specifically, the Hokage's office.

Fact 5: Sakura and Karin's chakra were always subdued and kept ridiculously hidden.  
  
In fact, the chakra control of these kunoichi was so good, Naruto only managed to sniff them out by a hair. Literally. (Let it not be said having Kyuubi's sense of smell was a worthless skill. Anyway, besides sniffing out wayward women, it also told Naruto when Sasuke was feeling horny.)

**Fact 6: Somehow, at least 90% of the time Naruto and Sasuke had sex (lately), the kunoichi were in the area. With some - _ahem_ - soaked panties, to boot.**

Fact 7: Somehow, 100% of that 90%, there were voyeurism-horny-vibes being emitted, causing both Naruto and Sasuke's hair to stand on end, telling them that someone was watching.  
  
Naruto pondered these facts and came to conclude three more facts. Naruto smirked.

_Not bad_, Naruto thought. _Not bad at all_.

**Fact 8: The kunoichi were purposely seeking some Naruto-Sasuke-smexy-time. And as it happens they were both watching right this very moment. This was done, of course, from a safe distance.  
**

Naruto thought this may have been quite a stretch, but, thinking again - _Actually, no, it's not. They've been Sasuke-fans like, forever, and lately Sakura's been staring at my crotch... _

The Hokage's office door opened and closed silently.

Naruto looked up with a leer, already knowing who it was. Sasuke.

Sasuke finally finished his mission. It was a success, and besides seeing the proof of it, Naruto could smell it, too.

Sasuke didn't look so pleased, though.

"Dobe, the next time you send me out to buy ramen for lunch under the guise of a mission, I'll be bringing it up to the council!"

There he was. Naruto felt his gut flutter and his heart melt. He loved his bastard so, so much. But as much as he'd spoil his bastard rotten, Naruto thinks that this particular development in their sex life was pretty sexy. Or kinky. You can't exactly blame a guy for having three people/perverts responsible for his childhood! Yes, they were the Sandaime, the Sharingan no Kakashi, and the Toad Sage.

Idly, Naruto waited for Sasuke to stiffen up (_Pun soooo intended_, Naruto thought) – the usual (at least, now that Naruto knew) sign that Sasuke caught on to people watching them.

"How irresponsible! I swear, if you abuse your Hokage rights – !" Sasuke abruptly stopped and his Bastard Hackles were rising/Fan girl senses were tingling. Already, Sasuke's eyes were glinting with both repressed anger and lust.

Naruto grinned. _There_ it was.

Sasuke was going to be angry, possessive, then demand sex (presumably to show whoever was watching that Naruto was his), then look all smug and angry all at the same time). _Good lord, my bastard is absolutely adorable. And sexy. _

Then he'd probably rub himself on the walls to mark his territory (or maybe just cum on the it). Then he'd probably cum again on Naruto just for marking purposes.

As smart as Sasuke was (Uchiha Prodigy, blah blah blah), sometimes, his very own jealousy and insecurities tended to get the better of him.

Already, Naruto could feel his Hokage robe tenting.

He may or may not have released a rather ecstatic giggle. (Oddly enough, the sound disturbed Naruto. It reminded him too much of Kakashi with his Icha Icha.)

In the middle of the room, Sasuke was already shedding his clothes. With each stripped article of clothing, Naruto could see the growing hardness between his teme's thighs.

Naruto adopted an appalled countenance and made sure to slip on his reading glasses (completely unnecessary). Sasuke always got hard faster when he used particular props.

"Sasuke – in the middle of the day?!"

Predictably, Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on the pair of glasses resting on the bridge of Naruto's nose and the documents sprawled on the table. From where Naruto was sitting, he could see the rather glazed, naughty look in Sasuke's eyes.

"How about we play naughty secretary, hmm?" Sasuke moved to sit before Naruto on the generations old Hokage's table with _absolutely. Nothing. On_. Sasuke's smooth, _naked ass was wiping itself_ on Naruto's documents.

Naruto stared. _Oooh. Did the teme's dick just twitch? Or was that mine? _

The pretty cock almost distracted Naruto. It was just standing there, sexy and all. The perfectly shaped mushroom head was already glistening from its slit.

"I don't know, Sasuke. You were just scolding me for being irresponsible, and… I kinda don't feel like…. It…." Naruto's pupils blew up, focused on Sasuke's little act.

Sasuke spread his legs wide for better viewing/access and fisted himself. Naruto helplessly scooted his chair closer to the edge before him where Sasuke sat. Sasuke was a box of surprises these days, did he mention?

Sasuke purred out confidently. "Keep your glasses on, Naruto. Then I want the whole tower to know whom it is you love. Clear?"

Naruto stared fixatedly at Sasuke's long, elegant, caressing fingers. He gave an absent nod. Dazedly, he watched as Sasuke brought lubed fingers (Lube! Where'd he get the lube?! – Naruto wanted to use ramen as lube!) to circle his opening.

"And make sure I come screaming, too; those're the best. It's the least you could do for sending me on a bogus mission."

Sasuke's lubed finger slid in with a lewd sound. _Holy shit, Sasuke. You're so fucking hot, all the fucking time._

**Fact 9: Sasuke knows someone watches them (thinks they watch Naruto) when they're together and he clearly thinks they're out to steal Naruto away from him. This of course leads to the bastard being a bastard and showing the world that Uzumaki Naruo was taken in the most bastardly of ways. Public claiming.**

Fact 10: Fact 9 leads to more sex. Sex = happy Sasuke. Sex = happy Naruto. Therefore, Fact 9 is a very awesome fact.  
  
Naruto was happy, Naruto Jr. was happy, and Sasuke's ass was happy.  
Facts 1 to 10 were very happy, very good facts.

Then, before Sasuke could temporarily fry Naruto's brain, there was one last thing that fluttered in the dredges of his sanity.

**Extra Fact 11: Uchiha Sasuke is one helluva pushy, but damn sexy bottom. I fucking love it.  
**

.

.  
.


	3. Converting Sakura

**Sasuke knows someone likes to watch them get it on and he clearly thinks they're out to steal Naruto away from him. This of course leads to bastardly behaviour - showing the world that Uzumaki was taken in the most bastardly of ways: Public claiming.**

**Karin and Sakura revisit the beginning of their alliance, and the, admittedly, rocky beginning of Naruto and Sasuke's romantic relationship. [Part 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Four months ago**

Naruto lay on a hospital bed, confined by the ever-magnanimous Tsunade until she was sure he wouldn't pull any more stupid-shit stunts. She even went as far as to paralyze Naruto's legs.

But it wasn't so bad! The wonderful breeze, the numerous flowers and cards from his extremely doting admirers, the free ramen flowing in – life wasn't so bad while confined in here.

"_Dobe!_ Listen to me!"

Naruto twitched, and wrinkled his nose as though there was a foul thing in the room. In fact, Naruto decided to put as much Snob and Jerk into his expression (wasn't hard, all he had to do was imagine stupid, fucking Sasuke's face for inspiration).

"_Stop ignoring me, you idiot!_"

Naruto kept the expression as much as his facial muscles would allow – unused as they were to such an expression. He still refused to turn towards the Great Asshole in his room.

Idly, to facilitate ignoring the A-hole, he ogled at the numerous medic nins (when in the hospital, he considered them nurses) – female ones – that paraded around his room in suddenly more revealing uniforms. He didn't quite remember there being so much cleavage there before…. Or were they actually following in Tsunade's footsteps?

Like a switch, Naruto's Snob expression fell and was instead replaced with an unmistakable perverted leer. The closest females in the vicinity noticed his admiration and tittered and displayed themselves like male peacocks, ready to snatch themselves some action from a willing (blonde) partner.

Naruto threw them a devastating grin-leer accompanied with some pec-flexing and reveled in the resulting chaos.

He was _hot_, and he knew he could drive almost _anyone_, even Kaka-sensei, craaazy.

_On that note, why not try the Uzumaki charm with Kiba's nee-chan? Heh, or even Anko? Or both! Shit, that's hot –_

"Ow, you BASTARD! The fuck you hit me for?!" Affronted, Naruto turned to spear his best friend with his new (practiced) Commander Glare and almost as soon as he did, shrunk back at the fury in Sasuke's Sharingan-ed eyes.

"T-teme, you shouldn't be using your Sharingan so f-frivolously… er… turn it off? See? No threat here…" Seriously, an angry Uchiha was like taming a savage beast. Approach with caution and all that. That, and he tended to turn his Sharingan on and run on a rampage. _Tch_.

Naruto cleared his throat when all Sasuke did was move into his space and glare his Uchiha patented stare. He scooted far back on his bed as Sasuke leaned and loomed over Naruto with one outstretched arm overhead while Sasuke's other hand trailed slowly over the column of Naruto's tanned neck to rest gently, lovingly to cup Naruto's jaw.

Only for Sasuke to apply pressure like a clamp and tug roughly at Naruto's face so they were perfectly eye-level with each other.

Naruto whimpered almost pitifully and threw a glance at the suddenly silent audience outside. Briefly, he wondered why nobody was telling the Uchiha off (_Duh, Uzumaki, __**U-chi-ha**_, Naruto thought) and also wondered why their eyes suddenly had sparkles in them. Crazy women.

Sasuke tugged his face again for his attention. Naruto tensed further upon hearing the unmistakable Uchiha snarl.

"_First_ you _ignore_ me. _Then_ you _flirt_ right before me?"

Naruto stared wide-eyed and almost felt guilty. Sure, Sasuke confessed his feelings to Naruto a few weeks ago – and again before his last S-class mission where things got messy – and while _both_ parties knew the feelings were (kind of) mutual, Naruto had yet to say what actions simply could not.

He couldn't say the words back. He figured, why should he, when surely, Sasuke would want to go out and replenish his Clan and _fuck that_, Naruto wasn't female, and he would never want to share his teme with some woman. Then there was the issue that Naruto believed Sasuke was probably just… horny or something. Or lonely. _Or something_.

Admittedly, he was kind of running out of excuses. Maybe he was just scared to say it back.

But then, even if Sasuke was looking for something deeper, Naruto was _still_ male. And as much as he wouldn't mind carrying Uchiha babies with his female form (something Tsunade found time for to turn into some medical protocol/miracle), fact was, he was slated for Hokage-ship, and… well, whoever heard of a preggers male _Hokage_? He would become Leaf's icon and representative, and what country would take them seriously if he were waddling around in maternity clothes?

"You're _ignoring_ me again," came Sasuke's deliberately harsh tone, which was at odds with the gentle circular motions his thumb made on the blonde's cheek.

Naruto mentally shook his head to dislodge the stupid, heavy thoughts.

Sullenly, Naruto uttered a denial. "Fuck you, teme. You know it's impossible for me to ignore you. You make it _unfeasible_."

Sasuke froze. Then uncharacteristically, _shyly _turned his eyes down.

Naruto looked on confusedly. _What did I say?_

"Teme, are you _blushing_?"

In response, the hand that still held the blonde's face shoved hard until there was a loud, flinch-worthy head-wall collision.

Sasuke snarled and his tomoe were spinning again and Naruto was at a loss as to what set him off this time. _What a bastard!_

But somewhere at the back of his mind, Naruto's own voice came floating out like unwanted commentary. _Yet you still love him. You wouldn't change him, ever._

Sasuke growled. "Never knew you had _unfeasible_ in your vocab, dobe." Sasuke snarled again –"Well? What's got your mind so pre-occupied? What's got you ignoring _me_?"

Naruto almost spouted a lie – since Sasuke was such a moody bitch today and Naruto didn't want him to get on his case again about every little thing – but decided against it. Sasuke was the only person in the whole world who deserved his complete honesty.

Bracing himself, Naruto flatly replied.

"I'm a man, Sasuke, did you expect me to just suddenly ignore women like that?"

Sasuke pushed off Naruto sharply. He clenched his fists. Bad enough Naruto slept with that damnable Sai, and _still_ liked women, too.

"Bisexuals are utterly opportunistic, Naruto," Sasuke sneered, "I almost didn't expect that of you."

Naruto saw the glint of hurt that Sasuke tried to hide, but he needed Sasuke to understand that he was bi, that Sasuke might be making a mistake, loving a man like Naruto, that perhaps women were better for Sasuke's future, for Sasuke's _clan_.

But still. Deep down, he wanted Sasuke. He just… he just wanted Sasuke to be happy.

"Sasuke, I'm a pervert. Deal with it."

Sasuke threw him a contemptuous glare that melted off into something sizzling as his eyes trailed from Naruto's lips, to his neck, and down to his chest to his hard stomach. The sheet should've covered him completely but Naruto was feeling warm, and only kept his trousers on as a concession against just stripping himself bare.

Naruto noticed the change in Sasuke's eyes and felt himself grow hot. He could practically feel the flush.

_Tch. Only Sasuke can turn me into a mound of warm goo._

"Really, now?" Sasuke neared Naruto again, this time, wickedly predator-like. In fact, it distinctly sounded like a challenge.

Naruto flushed some more, and perversely, felt and saw his nipples visibly tighten just as his stomach clenched into itself.

Flustered, Naruto tried to bluster some space between them with some crudity.

"I – I've always had some hospital fantasies, y'know," at Sasuke's interested look, Naruto ploughed on. He absent-mindedly noticed the medics were eavesdropping. "I've always kinda fantasized about, um, a Doctor-Nurse thing… like… um, nurse uniforms, and, um… sex."

By the end of his announcement, Naruto's heart was beating fast. He had trouble getting the words out while being eyed like a piece of meat. He only ever admitted what he said out loud just now – and _publicly_ – just to get some space between himself and Sasuke.

Didn't work, though.

Sasuke was looking at him shrewdly, as though attempting to discern Naruto's thoughts. Naruto gulped loudly when Sasuke's eyes appeared to have cleared, finally figuring something out.

His hand glided up the length of Naruto's sheet-covered leg.

"Tell me," he said, simply, his hand trailing higher, onto Naruto's thigh. Again, there was that challenging tone.

Naruto didn't know what to do, darting his eyes like a cornered animal. People were watching and listening, and if he didn't watch himself, his hospital blanket was going to tent _very soon_.

He bit his lip. _What the hell's Sasuke doing to me? He's supposed to move away!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was excited. Both of her boys were in the building. And though hospital visits weren't supposed to be joyous occasions, well, it was the only way she could actually get to socialize these days.

_And Sasuke-kun's going to be there! CHA!_

Sasuke was present, though uninjured himself. He'd be visiting – even if only because Naruto was there.

_Naruto_. Sakura slowed to a stop. She didn't know what to feel about the guy.

She used to find him intolerable. Then he grew up into this really dependable… _man. _

And lately, she kind of noticed him more; and noticed _herself_ when she would actually check out Naruto. She didn't understand why her mouth would dry or why her eyes would suddenly remain riveted upon Naruto's form.

The feelings only intensified when both Sasuke and Naruto were within her sights – and, as annoying as it was, where one was, the other followed. There was an unshakable bond there.

Sakura lightly smacked herself. She didn't want to think about what that could possibly mean, especially after knowing Naruto was an equal opportunity guy.

Again, somehow, the thought of Naruto in a sexual light sent a zing up her spine.

She sped across the hospital to find Naruto's room. There was a sudden source of killing intent that flared to life then died down almost as fast.

_No doubt Naruto did something to piss Sasuke-kun off. _

What she found there was going to be the beginning of the fall of her Sasuke Fan Girl foundations. And she'd be better off with her new worldview.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Upon arriving at Naruto's assigned room, Sakura frowned at the number of women swarming the door.

_Tch. Sasuke's fan girls, no doubt. Like they'd ever get a chance with him!_

Incensed, Sakura was just about to tell them off, when something curious reached her ears.

"_They're so hot. And Uzumaki-san's just lying there. Shirtless!"_

"_Ah, won't mind getting boned by that. And look, is Uchiha-san really… rubbing Uzumaki-san?"_

"_Boned by which one? And – I never thought two men could look so hot together like that…"_

"_Are you blind? __**Both**__ of them!"_

Having heard enough, Sakura elbowed her way through only to stop abruptly in her tracks.

Her precious Sasuke-kun was… he was being seductive? He had an utterly predatory mien – and his focus was entirely directed at Naruto!

Sasuke-kun, as far as Sakura knew in all her life as a devoted Fan Girl, never, _never_ looked at anyone that way.

(Traitorously, her mind supplied the numerous occasions when Naruto and Sasuke-kun would duke it out in the training fields, freely offering heated and impassioned stares. Perhaps she knew all about this subconsciously. She just didn't want to accept it.)

Her heart pinched, and she was so ready to tear them apart – she couldn't stand the look of absolute focus from her Sasuke-kun on someone else.

But again, she was stopped, this time, by Sasuke-kun's words – god, she had never heard him speak that way – but more importantly, by his voice.

"Tell me," Sasuke-kun softly demanded. Sakura felt a shiver work its way through her. She didn't want to say that Sasuke-kun purred, because that would mean that he purred _at Naruto_.

Subsequently, she saw that Naruto was just engrossed in Sasuke as Sasuke was in him.

She saw how Naruto's manly throat swallowed, and how his broad, golden-tan chest almost heaved in breaths; she saw how Naruto's powerful, muscled arms fidgeted and moved to rest his strong, large hands upon his abdomen. Her eyes trailed down the line of his strong stomach to the fine golden hairs leading down below the hospital sheet and Naruto's trousers.

She saw his blue, blue, blue, electric eyes. They contained such heat, that between Sasuke-kun and himself, they could probably light a spark in the space that separated them.

Sakura was feeling exceedingly hot under the collar.

Then her eyes fixated on her Sasuke-kun's hand. It was not as large as Naruto's, but it was graceful and pale. More importantly, it was on Naruto's thigh, perilously inching inwards and up. Sakura swallowed at the same time Naruto's breathing loudly hitched.

"Go on, Naruto," Sasuke-kun coaxed. "Tell me about your fantasies. What exactly about the Doctor-Nurse scenario turns you on?"

She felt like she didn't want to see this. There was something undeniable between them that ripped her heart to shreds – just at the same time as it awakened something else within her. She was completely rooted to the spot.

Because no matter how world-shattering having Sasuke-kun pay _that_ sort of attention to Naruto was, it was also, undeniably, unquestionably, irrefutably, _hot_.

Two of the most powerful men in Fire Country – in fact, probably across all of the Shinobi Nations – two of the most desired, were – Sakura's breathing shallowed – cleanly getting hot and heavy, polluting the hospital room with their sexual tension.

Enraptured, Sakura licked her lips to watch on. Already, she was somewhat converted. Perhaps it was because she knew deep down Sasuke would only ever give Naruto the time of the day?

"Sasuke," Naruto growled/sighed, "What are you doing?"

Sakura saw how Naruto's eyes lidded as his eyes fixated on Sasuke-kuns hand (just as Sakura's own eyes did) as it rubbed slow, circles on Naruto's thigh.

Sasuke-kun's lips twitched. She saw his eyes slant briefly towards their captivated audience and Sakura somehow knew he was doing this on purpose. It almost seemed like he was… _staking_ his claim, like he was challenging _both_ Naruto and their observers. Well, fine, at least for now, Sakura didn't mind, so long as she could watch, see how this played out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke remained silent, waiting on Naruto to answer him. Knowing this already, Naruto caved despite the seeming turmoil in his eyes.

"I think, it would be more accurate to call it a Naughty Short Skirt Nurse scenario, teme." Sasuke hmm-ed as his hand moved to rub up and down on the inside of Naruto's thigh.

Naruto was distracted for a bit, then continued on. "I was, um, I like short skirts, and, nurses have, like, really short ones…"

Sasuke stopped and glanced at him sharply. "_Skirts._ You like _short skirts_. On _women_?" His fingers added pressure upon Naruto's thigh that had him whimpering.

"N-not… necessarily. " Naruto was embarrassed for having said this out loud, knowing the hospital's attendants were watching them closely. "I mean, not necessarily w-women." Good god, he wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, but saying it like that made him seem like a super pervert.

He felt all sorts of conflicted, since he didn't really mind being seen as occasionally perverted anyway, but to wrench such an admission... Sasuke was just _playing_ him like a fucking flute.

Looking up into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto could discern a pleased glint. Like Naruto did something right. The pressure on his thigh lightened up, rubbing slow, soothing circles. Naruto swallowed as fingertips lightly brushed against his testicles in their circular rubbing.

Sasuke prompted him to continue. He chose to sit on the bed, invasive and intent, leaning over Naruto like some damn vampire. Naruto's eyes were suddenly drawn to Sasuke's other hand as Sasuke imitated the motion of the hand caressing Naruto's thigh. Then Sasuke added a little something for himself as his fingers inconspicuously cupped himself so the others would not see.

_What the fuck am I getting into?_ Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke was doing this on purpose. Sasuke was… teasing him?

Bravely, Naruto ripped his sight away from the fingers on Sasuke's crotch to stare defiantly in his eyes instead.

"I don't mind who wears it. I just like short skirts." Naruto rolled his eyes. It was kind of hard to explain to a gay, formerly asexual man, the sexiness of short skirts.

Sasuke smirked an infuriatingly that set off their audience. Naruto ignored them. "What's so wonderful about _short_ skirts, Naruto? Easy access?"

Naruto's eyes glazed lightly when Sasuke's fingers on him moved upwards to molest his abdomen. The fingers then dipped under the blanket and his trousers to rest there. Looking at Sasuke's other hand showed it was still actively caressing Sasuke's, erm, crotch.

Sasuke pinched him on the sensitive skin under his trousers.

"Hey – !"

"Continue, tell me about your fantasy – and don't leave out any details. I'll know if you lie."

Naruto wanted to push him away and beat the bastard up, but – but he was just so… ok, fine, he was turned on. It was impossible to ignore the fucking hard-on under the hospital sheet, and he was pissed because, _motherfucking son of a fucking bitch, he hasn't even done shit to me and I'm already fucking hard._

A bit angry, Naruto glared weakly at Sasuke. "Why the fuck do you want to know anyway, huh, bastard? Are you trying to humiliate me?"

Sasuke huffed and grabbed Naruto's hand and laid it upon Sasuke's own thigh, just as perilously as Sasuke did to Naruto's own thigh. Even more so, in fact, as Naruto's fingertips were brushing against something decidedly hard and… and…

"Just tell me, Naruto. I want to know how you like to be pleasured." Sasuke turned heated eyes challengingly at Naruto.

Faintly, they both heard a familiar gasp by the door, but as usual, they were too engrossed in their own little world. Their relationship was built on rivalry and competition, on training harder to be better, on survival and mutual investment on the other's well-being. It was no surprise that this turned into some sort of twisted, sexually tense competition as well.

Naruto could stop this immediately, he knew how, and he knew Sasuke would respect the space Naruto could have demanded. But that might mean that Naruto didn't feel as strongly as Sasuke did. That he didn't feel at all. And though he wanted Sasuke to be happy, to find a sweet wife he could come home to and rebuild his clan with, at the same time, he wanted the world to know that he would do just about _anything_ for Uchiha Sasuke.

_Because, dammit, at least one person out there has to know that I freaking feel for the littlest Uchiha!_

He didn't quite know what the point of this whole thing was but… fine, he'd meet Sasuke's challenge head on. Sasuke's fingers trailed all over the skin covered by the sheet and clothes, lightly combing Naruto's roughened pubic hair.

Naruto gulped. He drew a ragged breath and threw a glance at Sakura who decided to shove away their audience.

The dispersing audience gave him the confidence to carry on. He felt like he confessing his feelings to someone, even if he was just narrating a fantasy or two. And, well, confession-vibes in consideration, nobody wants to confess stuff in public. Well. _Usually._

He gripped Sasuke's thigh almost bruisingly, inching higher until his fingers reached the junction of thigh and crotch.

"I like thinking that… um, on women, when they're aroused, they drip honey down their thighs, right? Or like… when... when a man cums inside a woman without any protection, their combined fluids just… slides down…. And, seeing that slickness is easiest when the skirt is damn short, and it kind of, k-kind of makes me want to put my dick in, just to feel how hot, and wet, and…."

Sasuke appeared to merely peer contemplatively at Naruto, impassive, but somehow, heatedly. Naruto watched Sasuke watch _him_, and then Naruto caught the slight swallow Sasuke's throat made.

Sasuke's fingers trailed steadily along the V of Naruto's hips. "And on men?"

"Kind of… kind of the same thing. Except… with men, things aren't supposed to go _in_, y'know? So you have to, uh, prepare."

Sasuke hummed in agreement. His eyes grew brighter, though, and the hand he placed on himself started to move more conspicuously, cupping himself firmly, then releasing, then cupping himself again.

Naruto felt like crying. All his noble thoughts, all the happiness he wanted Sasuke to take for himself, all that was slowly being washed away. He was so fucking aroused, and Sasuke knew, without a doubt that Naruto was _at the very least_, attracted to Sasuke.

And Sasuke was going to take advantage of that at-the-very-least-attraction that Naruto had for him.

And Naruto? Naruto was seeing just how intent Sasuke was on him. It was why he was in the hospital in the first place. Sasuke thought he'd take the final blow for Naruto, and Naruto, being especially learned in the ways of the Uchiha, understood this and took the blow that Sasuke was supposed to take _for_ him. It was a convoluted fucked-up mess.

It was devotion.

So here he was, with his chakra a bit messed up, still very, goddamn aroused, and completely cornered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke was hard. The dobe just knew how to put him in a state of hardness in, like, _zero_ seconds flat.

He watched Naruto steady himself. If only Naruto wasn't so damn skittish (and he finally figured out that Naruto was kind of – and here, Sasuke made an effort not to laugh – _scared_, but that he _definitely_ wanted Sasuke, for how could one man chase another for years and not feel anything?) he'd have fucked the boy into compliance. Sasuke's dick twitched.

Sasuke knew that they should have some sort of slow, sweet courtship, but Naruto was different. He was wrapped up in his own shell of self-sacrifice and feelings of unworthiness that only Sasuke's own selfishness could break. Besides. Theirs was a rather down and dirty, and incredibly physical relationship.

So for now, Sasuke decided to forego the potential fluff, and go straight down to the nitty gritty. Naruto was as stubborn as a mule when it came to something he perceived as someone else's own good.

"With men… um… see, there are lots of pretty boys out there, Sasuke-teme. Kind of like you, and sometimes, they're even prettier." Sasuke raised a brow at that. He didn't exactly like being called a pretty boy, but when Naruto makes them part of his fantasy, he didn't like there being pretty boys _other _than himself (he was a possessive bastard like that, he admits it).

"And, see, sometimes I imagine them in women's clothing. With… panties on and shit…"

Sasuke detested women's clothing, but… with the way Naruto's eyes suddenly glazed over, he felt that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Honestly though, Sasuke thinks he'd be up for anything so long as he didn't have to share Naruto.

Sasuke was kind of finding Naruto adorable right now with the stuttering and the definite hardness under the sheet, and –

"… then I'd imagine I have this pretty boy on my arm, and we were in public, and nobody can tell the dude on my arm's an actual dude and… um… I'd slip a finger in. Or two. I'd slowly pump them in, and the guy will have to hang on to me 'cause his legs are prolly gonna be shaky and stuff. And nobody can tell, even if we were standing right in the middle of a busy street."

– _Say what now?_

Sasuke blinked and turned wide eyes towards his dobe and realized the stupid blonde was getting into the fantasy as his eyes completely glazed over and his voice started growing in confidence, with a tinge of command and, and – here was the side that Sasuke only heard of, the side of Naruto that was so utterly in-control, and so sexually dominant.

Looking down, Sasuke's eyebrows shot high up to his hairline when the dobe's hand started kneading his thigh and deliberately skirting Sasuke's perineum. He watched as the hand skimmed his hip to wrap about an ass-cheek on the opposite side of Sasuke's molested thigh.

Naruto's voice grew deeper, and there was a dominant air about him that was hard to ignore.

"And when he's all loose and wet, I was thinking of shoving a vibrator in there, the ones that also serve as butt plugs. I'd gradually turn up the dial, then I'd make him walk with me, parade him around and generally let the world see him cling on me, flushed and shaky, and a moaning mess. Maybe they'd see my hand go up his skirt and people will think we're dirty, but that the girl – who was actually a boy – in my arms loved it. Then maybe we'd sit on a bench in public, except he'd be sitting on me. And the skirt will cover the fact that he's sitting on my dick. Yeah. Then I'd fuck him slowly, so nobody will know. And maybe I'll cum in him, then put back the vibrator to plug in the cum."

Sasuke's breath was shallow and he didn't bother hiding the fact that he was fisting his own cock in his trousers. Naruto didn't notice. But _Sasuke_ noticed that their pink-haired teammate was watching from behind the divider she placed and she in turn noticed Sasuke's open masturbation.

Sasuke was so turned on, and barely anything happened. Naruto's voice and filthy words were slowly short-circuiting his brain. He watched as Naruto unconsciously slipped his hand inside his trousers to slowly pump himself. Sasuke gasped and bit his lip.

Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore. Here was the ultimate object of his affections, his lust, and Naruto was masturbating before Sasuke's very eyes. Somewhere behind him, he heard Sakura searching for tissue to stuff up her nose.

"Then, if I'm feeling a bit sadistic, maybe I won't let him come. I'll let him walk with a hard on, and the panties will keep it tightly hidden under the skirt. And when he begs enough for it, I'll probably suck him off somewhere – _woah_, _Sasuke!"_

Sasuke was a predator, and he was capable of great patience. But when his meal was laid out so enticingly before him, he just totally, lost his mind. He ignored Naruto's flailing limbs and startled yelp as he ripped Naruto's trousers down and away to expose the treat he so wanted to feast on.

And with unerring accuracy, Sasuke's salivating, starved mouth slipped Naruto's cock in and sucked his soul out.

From a slight distance, he could hear Sakura's shocked gasp. He ignored her and set his mind to drawing Naruto's essence out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura gasped so loud, that if it weren't for the obscene slurping sounds Sasuke-kun was making with his mouth, they'd probably have heard her.

She watched Sasuke-kun suck Naruto; watched Naruto flail awkwardly. He obviously tried to get away but his legs were no good, and despite himself, he eventually started thrusting his hips to meet Sasuke-kun's mouth.

Naruto was wailing, "Please, Sasuke, _oh_, Sasuke, _we shouldn't be doing this_!"

Sakura bit her lip, enjoying the helpless, lustful look Naruto sported. Like he was in too much pleasure to function properly. Like, if Naruto had the freedom, he'd fuck and pound into someone without care.

She brought shaky fingers to her lips to prevent from making sounds that would surely interrupt them. She wanted to see this through to the end.

Sasuke-kun did not stop his relentless assault. Naruto was helpless against a determined Uchiha.

"_Please_, Sasuke, didn't you want to rebuild your clan? A-and, _oh_, Sasuke, _nggh_, I don't want t-to be your-r _toy_ – !"

Sakura watched with labored breathing as Naruto's eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open to release a low growl before he somehow broke Tsunade-sensei's paralysis to lay feet flat on the bad, to piston his hips and _fuck_ Sasuke-kun's mouth.

She just kept on watching silently as Naruto came violently and Sasuke-kun swallowed up his cum.

Naruto lay exposed and tired on the bed, vulnerable to the kiss Sasuke-kun imposed upon him. From her position, she could see Sasuke-kun doing something odd, something _erotic_. She watched him _feed_ Naruto the remnants of his seed.

He bent down again to lick at the tip of Naruto's penis a last time (causing Naruto to whimper at his cock's sensitivity).

And when they were done, Sasuke-kun gave another kiss, this time on Naruto's forehead and rested tender eyes upon him.

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke-kun said. "You actually thought that?"

Sakura could hear the exasperation and the smile in his voice. "And here I was starting to think my feelings weren't reciprocated!"

Sasuke-kun let out a delighted laugh just as Naruto cracked a single eye open, grumbling about bastard Uchiha.

"You're an idiot, Uzumaki. At least now I know I can pursue you with some hope of success."

Naruto rested an arm against his eyes. He was clearly tearing up over there.

Finally Naruto barely managed to croak, "What about the babies, Sasuke?"

For not the first time that Sakura's seen, Naruto managed to completely baffle Sasuke-kun. "Dobe, what the hell are you babbling about now?"

Naruto fiercely flung his arm out and petulantly demanded, "_Uchiha_ babies, you bastard! What about your clan?!"

From her corner, Sakura wondered if maybe Sasuke-kun would suddenly push Naruto away. Fleetingly, and curiously half-hearted, she wondered if she still had a chance.

But then all Sasuke-kun did was smirk at the blonde.

"I'll carry them," Sasuke-kun stated simply, albeit, with a wicked smile.

Sakura turned expectant eyes onto Naruto, eager to see what he would do. "Just like that?" Naruto blubbered.

Sasuke-kun shrugged and watched with Sharingan-ed eyes as Naruto grew hard again with his words. "Naruto, I've already talked about this possibility with Tsunade-sama. After dreaming, and fantasizing about you fucking me – at the ramen stand, at the training grounds, even as a _woman_, well, I just had to find out if your cum – erm – I mean't your sperm could be put to good use, as I can't always be swallowing it down. Then we could have a family. We could build a small army, and trust me, I've read that it was possible, dobe. Then when you become Hokage wouldn't it be wonderful having the Hokage residence filled with the sounds of our children? Or perhaps the sounds of our love-making?"

"It-it'll hurt, and what about missions, Sasuke? And why the hell is your Sharingan on?" Naruto demanded, though he visibly had to fight against palming himself at Sasuke-kun's words.

Sasuke-kun waved a dismissive hand, "A surrogate will do well enough if needed, and I can still do missions."

Then Sasuke-kun leered. "Also, I'm simply committing to memory how I managed to get you to finally _succumb_ to me." He also gave a pointed glance at Naruto's half-hard penis. "And it looks like the idea of fucking me on every available surface seems to appeal to you, doesn't it?"

Sasuke-kun stood to leave the room and Naruto tried to follow on weak legs. "Teme, _where do you think you're going?!_"

Sakura watched as her apparently very gay Sasuke-kun turned and nearly bled from the nose again when she saw his raging boner.

"I need to go take care of this, idiot. Look what you do to me." Naruto gaped and reached again for Sasuke-kun.

"Then come here, you tard! _I'll_ take care of it!"

Sasuke-kun teasingly danced out of Naruto's reach. "I don't think so. You should give some thought to what I just said, you blonde fool."

Then as he was halfway out the door, he suddenly turned to eye Sakura's half-hidden form (causing her to freeze in fright) then ignored her to send Naruto a parting shot.

"And, Naruto," Sasuke-kun had on the most perverted leer Sakura had seen so far and said, "I don't mind wearing a skirt or dressing like a girl on our dates. So long as _I'm _the only pretty boy you fantasize about. And I don't mind being fucked slowly in public with no one the wiser."

Sakura looked on as he gleefully observed Naruto's flushed face, deriving a sort of pleasure from riling the blonde up. "After all, in one of _my_ fantasies, you fuck me slowly in public, so slow, we look like we're just standing – or sitting – really close."

Sasuke-kun triumphantly eyed the unmistakable hardness that Naruto had yet to cover up. He obviously reveled in the panting breaths of the blonde. "And maybe, I'll even walk around with a vibrator up my ass, to please you. Sounds good, huh?"

Naruto dazedly nodded.

"Well, ja!" Sasuke-kun did an utterly out of character jaunty wave and made a completely unnecessary running leap from the door to the window outside. Sakura idly wondered it if it was for the purpose of flashing Naruto Sasuke-kun's package.

Now only stuck with an oblivious Naruto in the room, Sakura fought the urge to watch him masturbate and stealthily made her way out.

Her heart broke at that moment, but at the same time, it was remade somehow. She definitely felt her heart shatter with a lancing pain, but soon after, she felt like she was free. Like she was enlightened somehow. Like she didn't have to suffer from the pain of constant rejection.

It helped that deep down she already knew she had no chance, and that Sasuke would never look at anyone who wasn't Naruto (even if outside of romance).

But she was still confused. She needed to understand her thoughts – and understand just why she was so turned on by the sight of these two men loving each other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN:**

**A bit longer than the other chapters, but it was necessary. I kind of let the story write itself, and surprisingly, it started out light (which was my intention) then grew a bit heavier, thankfully, it lightened up near the end.**

**Sakura was the only one here, and later in part 2 or 3, Karin will have her turn. **


End file.
